leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Urgot/Příběh
Příběh Aktuální= Někteří válečníci se proslaví svou silou, prohnaností či tím, jak dokonale ovládají své zbraně. A jiní prostě jen tím, že odmítají zemřít. Urgot, jenž býval velikým noxijským bojovníkem, patří do druhé uvedené kategorie. Jeho taktika spočívala v tom, že se po hlavě vrhnul na nepřátelské vojsko a začal v jeho řadách způsobovat naprostý chaos. Velmi často při tom utržil i řadu těžkých poranění. Když po létech vypovědělo Urgotovi jeho tělo službu, neboť už nadále takové zacházení nesneslo, byl jmenován Vrchním noxijským popravčím. Tou dobou už však nedokázal sevřít prsty v pěst a sotva chodil. Aby tedy mohl vykonávat své krvavé poslání, byly mu do znetvořených paží voperovány dlouhé ostré čepele. Dalo by se říct, že Urgot skonal v nejslavnějším okamžiku své kariéry. Vzhledem ke svým zkušenostem v armádě často doprovázel vojenské oddíly útočící na cizí území, aby tam vynášel soudy nad vlastními i zajatými vojáky. Urgotova divize jednoho dne přepadla nepřátelský oddíl a zajala Jarvana IV, demacijského korunního prince. Nacházeli se příliš daleko od Noxu, než aby mohli riskovat převoz tak vzácné kořisti a žádat výkupné. Urgot se tedy rozhodl, že zajatce na místě popraví. Na poslední chvíli se však objevila Neohrožená stráž vedená Garenem, zvaným Moc Demacie. Tento odvážný válečník rozsekl Urgota vejpůl a svého prince osvobodil. Jako projev uznání za vykonané služby byly katovy ostatky převezeny do Chmurné akademie, aby jej opět oživili. Celoživotní služba v armádě a především Urgotův bezhlavý způsob boje však zanechaly tělo v tak katastrofickém stavu, že si s ním nekromanti nevěděli rady. Zaunský profesor Stanwick Pididly, který se tou dobou zrovna nacházel v Noxu, však přišel s řešením. Ve svých laboratořích ukoval Urgotovi nové děsivé tělo. Urgot, připomínající svým vzhledem spíš stroj než člověka a s nekromantskou energií proudící kovovými žilami, nyní hledá člověka, který jej připravil o život. |-| Starý= Existují bojovníci, kteří se stávají skvělými pro jejich sílu, mazanost nebo dovednostmi se zbraněmi. Ostatní prostě odmítnou zemřít. Urgot, kdysi velký voják Noxusu, může být tímto druhým případem. Náchylný k vrhání se po hlavě do nepřátelských řad, Urgot zaséval chaos napříč nepřátelskými hodnostmi, při čemž často utrpěl vážná zranění. Když jeho tělo nebylo schopné dále toto snášet, byl zmrzačený Urgot převelen na pozici hlavní popravčí Noxusu. Touto dobou byly jeho ruce zničeny a mohl stěží chodit. Protézy podobné kose upevněné k jeho zmrzačeným údům mu dovolily vykonávat jeho krvavou práci. Urgot konečně dorazil na konec své cesty, v hodině, která měla být jeho nejlepší. Kvůli jeho vojenské minulosti byl často doprovázen oddíly na cizí území, aby vykonal rozsudek. Po přepadení nepřáteli padl Jarvan IV, korunní princ Demacie, do spárů Urgotovy divize. Protože to však bylo příliš daleko od Noxusu, než aby riskoval transport jejich zajatce, byl Urgot připraven zlikvidovat ho. Na poslední chvíli však Dauntless Vanguard vedený Garenem, Might of Demacia, zasáhl a Urgot byl rozpůlen horlivým válečníkem, jak osvobozoval svého prince. Jako uznání za Urgotovi služby byly popravčího ostatky převezeny do Bleak Academy kvůli reanimaci. Život plný zneužívání však zanechal jeho tělo v katastrofálním stavu, který vedl k problematickému využití nekromantských dovedností. Profesor Stanwick Pididly, učenec Zaunu, nabídl řešení. V Pididlyho laboratořích bylo ukováno Urgotovi nové, děsivé tělo. Nyní z části stroj, z části člověk, Urgot dorazil do League of Legends hledajíc muže, jenž ukončil jeho život; nekromantická energie koluje jeho kovovými žilami. de:Urgot/Background en:Urgot/Background fr:Urgot/Historique pl:Urgot/historia ru:Urgot/Background sk:Urgot/Background Kategorie:Příběh